Trust me
by crawlingpassionateshipper
Summary: When Emma Swan accepted go on into another blind date she couldn't have imagined how great things would turn out for her. That's a story about two women that get so much more than they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Completely AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or its characters**

_Please, enjoy_

* * *

"How long since you got laid, Emma?" – Ruby asked her friend with an arched eyebrow. She has been trying to drag the woman to a blind date for what has been a week now.

"Hm, 3, 4..." – Emma shrugged and tried to avoid the subject by any costs.

"Emma, your last girlfriend was Eve and you guys broke up 7 months ago!"

"So I would say the last time I got laid was... hm... Something about 8 months ago?" – Emma smiled.

"So you are going!"

"I'm so not going on this damned blind date! I mean, fuck, all of your friends are messed up!"

"Emma, you are my friend..."

"Exactly! What if I end up with someone like… me? No way, Rubes!"

"She's Kath's friend..." – Ruby tried. Kathryn was a C.E.O of the company where Ruby worked.

"Hm, Kath got some hot contacts..."

"I know! You're going to like her, I promise you!"

"Okay, Rubes, okay…"

"So, Friday? It's a date then?"

"Yes. This Friday."

* * *

Friday came sooner than Emma could have expected; she was nervous, long gone since she was out on a date, so she decided to take some time to prepare herself.

She decided to put on a red dress, her blonde curls falling over her shoulders; she was even wearing high heels, which definitely wasn't her forte. She sighed as she looked once more at the restaurant's address, she knew the place. Too fancy for her taste, but Kathryn had set everything up, and you cannot expect less from the Midas' heiress.

The woman decided to take a cab, no way in hell she was going to park her humble yellow bug at that restaurant's parking lot; not that she was ashamed of her lifestyle, but somehow, she wanted to impress her date.

Said date was running 20 minutes late; Emma glanced at her fancy watch (borrowed from a friend) one more time and shook her legs impatiently under the table while biting her lower lips.

She'd already received three refills from her water, and if she kept up like that, she'd probably need to use the restroom really soon. But she needed to stay and wait for her date.

Emma glanced at the door one last time and saw a brunette wearing stilettos and a super tight black dress that evolved every part of her body perfectly and stopped in the middle of her thighs. And the woman got some ass.

_'Man, if my date is as half as hot as that business woman over there my waiting will worth so hard!'_ \- She thought while licking her lips.

The brunette turned around and started walking. The low cut of her dress exposed some cleavage.

_'I wonder if she's alone... God, make my date miss it so I can make a move on that...'_ – Emma thought while turning her gaze down; the brunette was walking, she didn't want to be caught staring.

"Hm, excuse me?" - The sexiest voice Emma ever heard floated into her ears.

"Y-yes?" – Emma looked up and almost choked.

"Are you Emma Swan?"

She couldn't believe. The hot brunette was her date.

_'Way to go, Kathryn!'_ \- Emma thought as she smiled sheepishly and extended a hand to the other woman to take it.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I'm Regina Mills, Kathryn's friend" - she shook the blonde's hand – "and I think I'm your companion for tonight..."

_'And for the morning after if you want to...'_ \- Emma was glad that the last sentence was only in her head.

The brunette had plumped lips painted in a color that reminded wine. Suddenly Emma felt her mouth dry. She had chocolate browned eyes that shone as she smiled. Oh, and what a smile!

As Regina moved to sit down Emma could take a longer peek at her perfect cleavage.

The waiter approached and brought the menus.

"Care if I choose the wine? I was already thinking of something…"

"Yeah…" – Emma agreed quietly.

"How does Nuy Red Muskadel sounds for you? I like to be sweet for starters…"

Emma only nodded. That woman left her definitely dumbstruck. Regina smiled at the waiter and started talking.

"So, how did you end up with... this?"

"Kathryn and I have some friends in common... This particular friend thought that I needed to go out, so... You?"

"Kathryn knows I got a thing for blondes" - she winked and Emma felt the hair at the back of her neck standing up.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the time to dress up and stuff, I came straight from work..."

Emma stood open-mouthed for ten seconds or so.

_'Holy cow, this is her everyday clothes? I spent 30 minutes only to choose a dress and she is by far looking better than me!'_

"Hm, you look great..." - The blonde finally spoke something.

"So do you. Red is definitely your color, Miss Swan..." - she smirked before sipping from a glass of water.

There was something about the way she whispered that 'Miss Swan' that made Emma quiver. That woman was so damn attractive...

_'Sure as hell I gotta thank Kat and Rubes later...'_ \- Emma smiled at her own thoughts.

The waiter brought the wine and extended them some menus.

Regina started reading the name of some dishes out loud.

_'Isn't that for nothing they call French the language of love... man, she talking French is even hotter...'_

Emma was forced out of her thoughts as Regina chuckled.

"What?"

"Sorry, is that... Some of these dishes had a funny name and even a funnier taste... You picked up this restaurant?"

"No, Kathryn did..."

Regina started talking again just before Emma could ask why.

"That's wonderful, so we can get the hell out of here" - she smiled, amused and Emma mimicked it – "I know a very familiar place near here that sells food with names a lot easier to speak, very good flavor and the best, big portions. I mean, I haven't eaten nothing all day. Would you mind?"

Emma sighed and smiled.

"Gee, that's the best idea. I mean, I don't understand this little amount of food being too expensive. I'd be happy to go anywhere else..." 'as long as I'm with you' - Emma completed in her mind.

As they walked out the restaurant Emma noticed sadly that Regina was putting a heavy and (for her eyes) a very long coat.

"What a shame..." – Regina sighed.

"Huh?"

"For me, what a shame... A beautiful warm night and I'm trapped in this coat..."

"There's any particular reason?"

"Yes, kind of... You see, I had this meeting earlier and knew for a fact that I would be late for my - our date" - she smiled – "so I had to dress up with something... Appropriate. The thing is - Regina sighed - what is appropriate for a restaurant, maybe is not appropriate for a business meeting..."

"Have a stalker? Or even someone distracted by your clothes?" - Emma smiled suggestively at her.

"How did you know?"

"Well, is not like you can really blame 'em..." - Emma blushed and Regina smiled.

A well-dressed man stopped with a luxurious Mercedes right in from of them.

"Shall we?" – Regina opened the passenger's door for Emma.

After they both were in the car, Regina spoke again.

"So, our clothing style is still on topic. Tell me, did you prepare yourself for this date, or... or you work wearing this marvelous dress?"

Emma blushed again and wondered what the heck was going on in her body that night.

"I'm a cop," – She said proudly.

"Rough, I like it..." - Regina smiled so wide that her eyes kinda got closed.

"Where are you taking me if I may ask?" – Emma asked, curiosity taking the best from her. She also got kind of nervous when she noticed Regina taking a turn with the car – they were getting close to her neighborhood.

"You'll see when we get there. We're almost there, to be honest…" – Regina smiled.

* * *

Emma found weird that she lived near there and never noticed the place before. It was a cute and cozy diner, a place she would frequent if she had the time.

"Gigi!" - An old lady with cute clothes approached them as they entered – "the usual boot?"

"Yes, Granny, please."

"Who's the beautiful lady?"

"Miss Emma Swan. She's my date for tonight."

"Very pretty. Nice catch, Gigi!" - The older woman smiled while shaking Emma's hand.

"Uh, yeah, thanks..." – Emma smiled and lowered her head, she knew herself enough to know that her cheeks were bright red.

"Nice, Granny, you made her embarrassed..." - Regina said playfully.

"Well, so now it's up to you to make her comfortable for the night. You're welcome!" - The older woman winked at the duo and left.

They sat down and Emma licked her lips as she saw the menu.

"Has chosen yet?" – Regina asked.

"Sure."

A waitress came to write the orders down.

"Hey Gigi, can I get you the usual?"

"Sure, Tina."

The short blonde waitress caught Emma's order and went to the kitchen.

"Burger, fries and milk shake at the first date. Such a classy woman I am..." – Emma said, only half jokingly.

"I don't mind. Actually, makes me feel younger, like on a first teen's date..."

"Am I an infant? Ouch!" – Emma teased her, completely joking this time.

"Not an infant! A young woman to whom the puberty made a very well-done job..."

Emma smiled shyly and bit her lips; Regina stared and licked her own.

They ate their food and talked about their lives; the date lasted almost three full hours.

"Oh crap, I have to go..."

"Hm, really?" - Regina threatened a pout and Emma smiled at her "do you need a ride home?"

"Actually, we are close to my house, can you believe it? I've seen this place before, I live like, five blocks away from here!"

"Can I walk you there then?"

"No need for that..."

"Okay, I just thought it would be very nice to spend some more time with you..." - Regina blushed and Emma couldn't suppress a smile.

"I just didn't want you to get tired, but of course I would love to walk with you…"

They were walking and chatting happily and Emma suddenly started rubbing her arms.

"You're not from here, huh?"

"How can you tell?"

"It's like 65 degrees and you're cold..."

"I'm from LA..."

"Here, take it..." - Regina took her coat off and helped Emma to wear it.

"Aren't you cold?" - Emma couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Na, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Emma breathed in Regina's essence coming from the coat.

"I'm good."

They stopped at the entrance of Emma's building.

"I would invite you to come in but..."

"Hey, relax, it's just a first date! Will be enough for me if you call me... by anytime?" - Regina smiled while handing the blonde a card.

"Sure..."

"Now... excuse me while I kiss you because you are too irresistible..."

Regina took one step to the front and grabbed Emma by the coat and pushed her in for a kiss; it started slowly, but soon Regina brushed Emma's lips with her tongue demanding entrance, what Emma gladly accepted.

She found that Regina tasted and smelled delicious and couldn't help but grab her thin waist as the brunette deepened the kiss; suddenly tanned hands slid to the back of Emma's head, pulling the blonde even closer.

"Woah, you're good" - Emma smirked when they finally broke the kiss, both women gasping for air.

"You're good too. Pretty, pretty good…" – Regina smiled as she pushed Emma in once again, but didn't kiss her this time, only nipped at her bottom lip.

"Your coat…" - Emma smirked at her, electricity running over her body, her tongue still tasting Regina's.

"Thanks."

"No, thank you. I gotta go now..."

"Don't forget me… I mean, to call me..." – This time Regina was the one blushing.

Emma only smiled as the brunette walked away; the younger woman was amazed by the swaying of the other woman's hips.

"I'll surely won't forget about you, Regina…"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma entered her building with a huge smile on her face; a quick good night at the doorman and she entered the elevator whistling some silly love song. As soon as she reached the door and turned the knob she felt a pair of arms wrapping her legs excitedly.

"Mama, you're here!" - A brunette 8-year-old boy hugged Emma by her legs – "Auntie Ruby said you got a girlfriend and that you two were on a special date…" – he smiled as his eyebrows wiggled awkwardly – he had been practicing arching just one at a time, and Emma found it very amusing.

"Far from true, kid... Mom just met this..."

"Is she pretty? Is she nice?" – Henry interrupted her.

"Yeah, Emma" - Ruby said while coming out of the kitchen – "is she pretty? Is she nice?" - The girl smirked.

"I'll tuck Henry in. As soon as I come back we can talk" - she blinked at Ruby.

After only one bedtime story the kid was sound asleep; Aunt Ruby recently has discovered that Dance Central always got Henry so tired.

"Soooo, aren't you going to tell me?" – Ruby asked while offering Emma a can of her favorite beer.

"HM, yeah, she was nice..."

"Only nice? You sure?"

"Yes..."

"Liar!"

"HM, what?"

"You just came in for a date that lasted more than 4 hours and you are - Ruby sniffed next to her, causing for Emma to giggle - smelling different! You filthy girl!"

"Hey, whoa, nothing happened between us! I mean, just a kiss..."

"Hell yeah! Who kissed who?"

"Man, the woman was hot... She leaned in and kissed me..."

"A good kiss?"

"Good? Oh, she's insanely good…" - Emma shivered at the remembrance of the wet kiss.

"Did you guys make out or…?"

"No, I smell differently because I borrowed her coat... She's so kind and funny..."

"Aw, you sound like you liked her a lot!"

"Yes I did!" – Emma was smiling like a fool and she knew that.

"So, do I know her?" – Ruby was getting intrigued – she never saw Emma coming so dumbstruck after only a simple date.

"Dunno... She's brunette, short hair, chocolate brown eyes... She doesn't call me by my first name so often..."

"Weird much?"

\- No, I think it is kinda hot, you know, the way she speaks... Miss Swan… the way she pronounces it, there's something sexy there…"

"Brunette, short hair, Kath's friend..." - Ruby was repassing the information on her mind when something snapped at her - oh no - she smirked - please just don't say to me that Kathryn set you up with the infamous 'woman with a scar?'

"Hm, what?"

"Name, bitch. I'll need her name!"

"Mills. Regina Mills."

Ruby let out a guttural laugh.

"Oh my God, you're so screwed! Did you make something bad to Kath? For her want this kind of revenge?" – Ruby asked while adjusting her legs over her friend's couch.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"This woman is a predator, Emma. She meets girls, evolve them, seduce 'em and leave. She toys people."

"She definitely got the body to seduce someone, but…"

"Hell yes. I met her once, at some kind of party, she's insanely beautiful…"

"Tell me about it, I had to control myself so I didn't stare at her ass all the time…"

"You took a good look, right? Because as far as I can tell you're never to going to see her sweet arse again!

"Why not? I mean, she gave me her number and everything…"

"WHAT?"

"Are you deaf? Her number!"

"I can't freaking believe it…"

"Why not? Suddenly I'm not hot or smart enough for one of Kath's friend?"

"No honey, is not this, just… let me…"

"What?"

"Pass me the laptop, I'll show you I'm not kidding…"

"Crazy bitch" – Emma murmured to herself while sipping her drink.

"Here babe, take a look…" – Ruby made space so Emma could sit next to her.

"Ahem, why there are so many pages of my date in that crazy search of yours?"

"Dunno. Shall we see her Wikipedia page?"

"The woman got even a... click on it!"

"Wow, look at that..." – Ruby asked, but Emma wasn't seeing anything that shocking.

"What?"

"Lists! Top 10 most successful women of Boston in 2011, 2012 and 2013... Third place, cheers! Oh, look at this: 25 hottest single women in Boston..."

"I can't disagree with that..." - Emma grinned.

"Oh."

"What? Do not tell me she's searched by the FBI or shit like that!"

"Nope... Top 10 richest women in Boston... top 200 richest women in the fucking country! HAHA! You date just seems to be on the same list as Michelle Obama, Oprah Winfrey, and Madonna!

"Wh... what? What's her place, I mean?"

"Don't say here. Way to go, Emma!"

"Oh, hell no... This is not happening; I'm so not going to see her again..."

"Why, Ems? Didn't you like her?"

"Of course I did! She's so smart and gorgeous, funny..."

"So go for it, Emma! She liked you! And these dopey-eyes you're showing… You know how hard it is for people to get you like that!"

"Ruby, who am I? A single mother who works 80 hours a week and... and look at this damn place, Rubes! I bet her bedroom is bigger than my entire apartment! I'm just a cop who ate burgers and fries at the first date and can't afford a Martini! She's on a list with the President's wife! The freaking President's wife, Rubes..."

\- And yet you have her number. She sees something in you that you're failing to see, Emma! You like her, clearly. And she liked you too, so call her! Come on, Ems!"

"Yes, I liked her but…"

"No more 'buts' or I'll kick you in the butt! Come on Emma, you deserve at least a second date!"

"But she's way out of my…"

Ruby used the leg rested on the couch to playfully kick Emma's thigh.

"Ouch, Ruby!"

"I've told you! No more excuses, Emma Swan! You deserve the best, and you're going to get it. Do you feel me?"

"Yes, ma'am" – Emma said, smiling at her friend.

"So, now I'm going home. Take a good shower, go to bed, and call her first thing in the morning."

"I'm… I'm just not ready yet… Maybe I wait a couple days?"

"Promise me you'll call her?"

"I promise…"

Emma promised to her friend she'd call Regina, but guess what?

She never did.


	3. Chapter 3

Five long days after their date, Emma couldn't still stop thinking about Regina; about her perfect figure, the shine in her eyes, her silly jokes, her so contagious smile, her gorgeous body, the way that she kisses...

'I wish I could call her...' – She thought while staring at the other woman's business card.

After too many sighs, she decided that she would have to forget Regina, after all, she had some work to do.

By 3 pm Emma was sitting at the station, was a very calm day. Suddenly she heard someone approaching.

"Hey, Swan... This woman here wants to talk to you..." – a colleague called out.

Emma's heart almost froze at the sight. Regina was wearing a gray dress, not so tight as the black one but yet so revealing. It stopped just above her knees. She has a thin red belt and high heels; her hair framed her beautiful face flawlessly. Regina smiled as she looked at the blonde.

"Thanks, Ms. Michaels..." – She gave the other Officer a heart warming smile.

\- Don't mention it, ma'am".

The other woman left Emma and Regina alone.

"Reg... Regina, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ask you something... professionally, of course..."

"Right..." - suddenly Emma's heart sunk. Too much to think that Regina would be there because of her, right?

"I had this thing, but apparently I don't have it anymore..."

"You were robbed?" – Emma asked, sitting herself straight, her tone getting suddenly so serious.

"Please, let me explain this better: If you have the best night you had in years and stays by the phone waiting and the person who... left you with that... good sensation" - Emma was trying her best to suppress a smile – "decides to ignore you and doesn't show up after 5 days... How to proceed?"

Emma smiled and turned her gaze down, suddenly ashamed.

"What's wrong, Miss Swan? I thought we had a good time, and you could at least call me to say you weren't interested..."

"NO! I mean, it's not that, is just that... you..."

"Oh please, not that again..."

"What?"

"Did you 'googled' me, Miss Swan?"

"Very cocky, aren't we?"

"Sorry, that was not my intention. But still if your answer is a yes, be entered that it won't be the first time..."

"Yes, I googled you. Damn woman, you're powerful! And rich. You are fancy and I'm, well, me" - Emma pointed herself out.

"I see you very well, Miss Swan. And I like what I see."

Emma blushed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Otherwise, why in heaven's name I would be here?" – Regina rolled her eyes and Emma found the expression cute.

"Speaking of that, how did you find..."

"We've got friends in common, forgetting already how we met? - Regina smiled."

"Nope."

"So, since you didn't call me, I'm here to ask you, despite all the things Internet says about me, are you up for a second date?"

"Nothing too extravagant?"

"You have my word! Theatre and a dinner after, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me. When?"

"As soon as possible. I miss your company."

Emma felt her heart beating faster.

"Wednesday?"

"Sure."

"Uhm, don't you have, I dunno, check it on your schedule or whatever?"

Regina let out a throaty laugh that sent shivers through Emma's body; it sounded delicious.

"I don't need to, not now. I'll check it later and if I have something scheduled I'd be more than happy to clean my agenda up so I can go on a date with you - the brunette winked in a sexy way and bit her lip; Emma licked her own lips before the vision.

"So bad you're at work because I want so badly to kiss you goodbye..." – Regina whispered while leaning in just a little.

Emma looked at the door over Regina's shoulder.

"Hm, besides us two I see nobody here," – The blonde responded.

Regina leant over her and by the movement Emma could see so much of her cleavage that she was sure as hell is Regina hasn't claimed her lips she would start to drool.

After a quick (but also hot) kiss, they separated.

"See you on Wednesday, Miss Swan" - Regina purred before walking out; Emma following her.

"By the way, I like you better in tight pants" - Regina turned and left, an extra sway of her hips.

"This woman will be the death of me…" – Emma sighed when Regina was distant enough to not to hear her.


End file.
